Reverse Psycology
by ReilaTheUnseen
Summary: Romano being the stubborn little kid he is, doesn't want to walk


Spain wasn't exactly having a good day; details were unnecessary, but if anything, Joanna of Castile was furious at him yet again. But it couldn't be all that bad, at least he got Romano to talk in Spanish. In truth, it was because of Belgium. She had promised Romano to give him "the best homemade chocolates she ever made" only if he promises to speak in Spanish as much as he could for a week, and Romano was being all too cute as he shyly agreed to that. As stubborn as Romano may be at times when Spain tries to teach him Spanish, he was still bound to remember words or phrases since he was living with elder country, so it wasn't true that he doesn't know Spanish at all. It also gave the Spaniard an excuse to talk to the little country in his own tongue, though he translated what he was saying whenever Romano couldn't understand him.

Right at the moment, the Spaniard needed to go buy a few things at the market with Romano tagging along. Taking his wallet from where he left it at the shelf, he was now ready to go. Proceeding to go out the already open door he met up with Romano who was about to enter the house again, probably about to check up on Spain and ask why he was taking so long while he was waiting outside, but his Spanish is limited so he didn't know what to say exactly and only had a pout on his face.

"_Vamos_." Said the brunette as he saw Romano and locked the door.

"…_Vamos_." The little Italian replied, puffing his cheeks and pouting even further for he couldn't say what he wanted to.

They started walking but Antonio noticed that Lovino walked towards where his bull was. He probably thought that they were going to ride all the way there, but it wasn't far so Antonio wanted to walk. "_No_, _caminando_." He told Lovino before he could go any further.

"_Aqui_." Said the little Italian; stopping in his tracks and turning to look at Antonio. No way is that Spanish bastard going to make him walk.

"_No, caminando_."

"¡_Aqui_!" Lovino scowled as he half whined, insisting that they take a ride, pointing at the bull.

"¡_Caminando_!" The brunette said almost immediately, warning tone in his voice.

"¡_Aqui_!" Romano stubbornly insisted. This caused the both of them to instantly respond back to one another.

"_No_."

"_¡Aqui_!"

"_No_."

"_Si_."

"_No_."

"_Si_."

"_Si_."

"_No_."

"¿_No?Vamos_." Spain said, and they started walking with Romano a few steps ahead of him. The Spaniard was smiling; he wanted to laugh but held it in. He threw a sudden "yes" without really thinking but he didn't expect Romano to instantly respond oppositely, or be able to fool him either. But he guessed that it was because the little Italian's just a child anyway.

A few minutes later, Romano suddenly stopped walking and exclaimed out loud, "¡_AH_!"

"¿_Hm? _¿_Que pasa_?" asked Spain, looking down at Romano by his side.

The little one's face was red and he looked real upset. He curled his hands into fists and shouted at Antonio, "¡_España__bastardo_!" Tears formed in his eyes out of annoyance and he began to hit his fist against Antonio.

The Spaniard looked confused for a moment but realized that he must have found out that he had been "tricked" into walking. The brunette laughed and carried Lovino, trying to calm him down but can't help but laugh. "_Ahaha_…¡_Eres muy lindo_,_Romano_!"

Tears rolled down his cheeks and Lovino buried his face in Antonio's shoulder, muffling his next shouting reply, "¡_Cierra la boca_! ¡_Te odio_!" and hit his fist against the Spaniard's chest.

Spain only laughed, and carried Romano the rest of the way to the market.

* * *

**Author's note: **This was based on a certain video in Youtube (watch?v=wsBon3DTwIY&feature=relmfu)... It was just so cute and I couldn't help but keep thinking of Spain and chibi!Romano being in the same situation... And on top of that they were speaking in Spanish XD

**Translation:**

Vamos: "Let's go" or just "Let's" if there's a verb after it

Caminando: literally means "Walking" but here it's used as "We're walking"

Aqui: "Here"

Si: "Yes"

Que Pasa?: "What's wrong?"

España: "Spain" in Spanish

Bastardo: "Bastard"

Eres muy lindo: "You are so cute"

Cierra la boca: "Shut your mouth"

Te odio: "I hate you"

And there you have it ^-^ Feel free to correct me if those are wrong... I don't really speak Spanish...


End file.
